


Unbreakable bond

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Frustration, Glasses, Harassment, Jealousy, Love, Love Bites, Married Couple, Married Life, Nerdiness, One-Sided America/England (Hetalia), Pervert England, Pervert France (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Sulking, Teasing, Threats, Tsundere England (Hetalia), World Meeting (Hetalia), affectionate Scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Scotland was aware his wife was a beautiful woman desired by many. But that didn't mean he liked it when other men paid attention to her.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a fanfic on the jealousy that may occur in the marriage of England and Scotland  
> I feel like there aren't nearly enough ScotEng fanfictions especially with female England

Many centuries had passed since that day. Since Scotland had united his country with England and they became one. The day they no longer fought and formed a treaty together. Their swords had dropped and been tossed aside. Instead a red string of fate was wound around their fingers signifying their new relationship and destiny together.

Their once strong hatred of each other now becoming affectionate and leading to simple insults and teasing instead of their once venomous words. Unable to look at one another with the once hateful eyes that they had so long ago during the past.

Their love spanning decades and their bond unwavering; their feelings still as strong and passionate as when they first began. The two being able to trust and confide in each other more than they could any other country they had relations with.

Being able to read and understand one another better than anyone else. Knowing each other as well as they knew themselves which often scared them yet was also reassuring. Their other half, their reflection, their twin and soulmate.

He could still remember the look in her eyes as they fought; it was burned into his memory. The flames of her pirate years burning brightly in her emerald green orbs like a wildfire. Her sword at the ready and wearing her iconic suit of Armour.

Her flag held strongly in her hand in a vice like grip and her army standing behind her. Quick on her feet and while lacking in brute strength; she was by no means a weak individual. Though many perceived her to be a little girl and whiny; he knew better. he had seen what she was capable of.

Her spirit burning brightly and unbreakable no matter what war threw at her. Still standing strong even after seeing the hell that war brought. She fought with bravery and passion; her loyalty to her ruler as strong as his own.

She had inflicted many wounds on him; to which he himself had returned. Looking back though many had healed some had remained; both physical and emotional. The two kissing and stroking them when locked in each other's arms; simply soothing the ones in their hearts.

They had battled for years taking down each other's troops and losing a lot of men. Many years of bloodshed and battles had faced them and painful memories had been made. Ones they regretted and yet had helped them grow as an individual and also as a country; a conflicting feeling.

Many good men and women had fallen during that period. Many comrades lost and many sacrifices had been made; for better and for worse. Both burning with rage and sadness at the good men whom had died during that time for their countries.

But what came with it was an unending amount of sexual tension between the two. Their desires for each other only growing stronger and stronger as time had passed. Their eyes constantly locked on each other and unable to look away.

Silent conversations of desire and teasing being shared between the two. Imagining scenario's mentally of what would happen should they be alone together. Only those with a keen eye, good intuition and being as perceptive as the two nations to pick up on it.

England drawn to Scotland's wild red hair, deep green orbs, the smell of whiskey on his breath and his strong accent. Her eyes roaming his firm well-built form and desire to claim him for her own and have his body against hers.

Imagining his hands roaming across her soft skin, ample breasts, long legs and curves. Being rough and passionate with her body; showering his desire over her human form and feeding her womanly needs.

But she would never admit it vocally; then again she always had been a stubborn woman. She would constantly deny it and lash out at Scotland should he even mention such a thing. But he had seen it in her eyes many times despite her claims.

Scotland had been drawn to her deep green eyes and flowing golden locks; her appearance reminding him of an angel or princess. Back then she hadn't worn glasses and didn't actually need them at all. She only used them to make herself look more like a lady.

Her seductive body squeezed tightly into her uniform; her breasts teasing him by bursting out despite being covered under her uniform. He had never been able to look away and had always been impressed by her skill and natural sexuality as a woman.

His urge to feel her against his body; locked in endless passionate embrace. To bury his nose and wind his fingers in her golden locks. To bite, lick, taste and caress every part of her body until she was a shaking mess beneath him.

After many endless battles; they had eventually agreed on meeting and discussing peace treaties between their countries. At first both had argued and because neither would follow through they ended up fighting again repeating the cycle.

Ranging from her punching him, to scrapping to many colourful insults; their fights were always heated. Depending on which day it was; sometimes England would storm out or Scotland would grab his drink and leave cursing under his breath.

But one night; a particularly rainy and mild evening on the battlefield, the two had found themselves roughly making out after yelling viciously at each other. England slamming her lips against his suddenly to which he had happily complied.

Her lips being sweeter and softer than he had ever imagined in any of his fantasies. She had the faint smell of roses, mint and tea mixed in with the smell of dirt and blood upon her person. Truly smelling like what you would expect of her country; mostly aristocratic.

Looking back, she had said he tasted like the scotch he loved so much and cigarettes. A smell she once hated but now felt comforting to her instead. Loving the sharp bitter taste of the booze on his tongue and the faint smell of cigarettes on his clothes.

Her hands winding themselves in his wild red hair and him wrapping his arms around her body and cupping her ass from behind. He had given it a good squeeze as they made out; which had made her release a rather delicious moan from her lips.

He had always loved that ass of hers; round and smooth like a peach. As time had gone on he had appreciated it more and more; showering it with attention be it inside or outside the bedroom. However later he had been unable to decide if he loved her ass or breasts more.

That night he had fucked her hard on the table; the golden locks he loved so much splayed everywhere. Loud cries, moans, scratching and biting ensuing between them. Afterward they had laid in a heap on the floor covered in sweat and unable to move.

After that one night, their tension between each other had lifted and they had fought less. Their meetings going smoother and progress being made without any arguments at all. However their heated gaze had not died down; instead it had only grown stronger and they would later have rendezvous.

Later they would form the pact to unite both their countries and became the United Kingdom along with wales and Northern Ireland. Their countries finally one instead of separate nations and fighting together as a team holding their shared flag proudly.

No longer enemies as they once had been but partners; in both love, culture and politics. Now fighting as a team instead of alone and being able to rely on one another. Constantly worrying about each other's situations in their nations.

After that one day so long ago, they were bound to each other for centuries. Through many wars and painful moments, the two became a truly powerful relationship envied by others. Everyone wanting a bond like theirs but being unable to find one that could even compare to it.

The two were infinitely loyal and loved only one another; never daring to let their eyes roam to anyone else. They had both (with mutual agreement) seduced France at one point and slept with him but left things be afterwards not pursuing it further.

It had solely been a onetime thing and decided to humour France. Their love making ending with all three a hot mess covered in sweat and exhaustion. Both France and Scotland smoking afterwards; however later leading to them kicking him out.

France had been seeking England for centuries but since their intimacy during her pirate years she had distanced herself from him. Her feelings for Scotland being stronger than her once burning passion for France during their younger years as nations.

Scotland became possessive of England letting nobody take England from him regardless of gender. Not in the way of being abusive; but letting others know whom she belonged to. Knowing he had laid claim to her first and he had no intention of sharing her or letting her go.

He knew England loved only him but he had to make sure nobody tried to take her from him. Making sure that she stayed by his side until time bled out. He knew that America had been crushing on her since she took him as her ward; yet his feelings for her would never match Scotland's.

England in return gave up her rogue and pirate personality and acted like a lady after many years of battles and escapades. Enjoying living a life of peace filled with many duties beside Scotland and looking back on her glory years beside him.

While others saw Scotland as scary or gruff individual whom was hard to approach; the roughness he showed to others melted away behind closed doors. His mask being removed to a very affectionate and loving person.

The two were truly perfect for one another and they didn't need to speak to show their love. It was shown in the way they looked at each other; gazes filled with intense heat. The same as it had been all those centuries ago on the battlefield as they faced one another.

Their love and desire for one another unwavering; still as strong after so much time of being together. Their arms constantly open to welcome the other whenever they were apart; finally returned to where they belonged.


	2. My woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America tries to talk England into changing her style, Scotland doesn't approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Scotland walked quietly down the hallway to the meeting room where he had heard England was. The meeting hadn't started yet and as per usual she had shown up early. However, he had been forced to get up early due to his wife not wanting to be late and make an example to the other nations about time keeping.

None of the other nations had arrived yet so he had been relaxing with a cigarette. However, he had been worried about England upon not seeing her around and knowing she would be in the meeting room otherwise. But she would be bored out of her face for some time since the others would take longer to arrive.

Usually they would meet each other outside and talk for a while before having to go meet everyone. He would usually drink coffee when hungover but most days they would share tea together. Though he was not an avid a drinker of it like his wife, he did enjoy it with whiskey every now and again.

However, America had shown up too and she wanted to check up on him. Though he was now independent, England still babied him and treated him like the son she had raised. He knew that England had looked after America upon his birth as a nation. He himself had acted like a father to America but been away a lot due to war and other politics.

Though he had admitted America was cute at the time, he often grew jealous of how the child had monopolized his wife's attention. Wanting her to belong to him only. There had been times he had been forced to bribe child America to go play while he had some fun with England, alone in their bedchambers.

Now many centuries later that hadn't changed, America still harassed his wife and she was always getting upset over it. But it angered Scotland too, as only he was allowed to harass his wife. Her tears and embarrassed face were for his eyes only, if someone so much as made her feel like shit he would break their nose.

As he reached the doorway to the meeting room he heard the conversation inside. America was being his usual obnoxious self and England sounded less than happy about his comments. America was yet again commenting on how England should wear contacts instead of her glasses. As time had gone on she had opted to wear glasses compared to her old self.

Because of her age as a nation, England's sight had become worse. She was far sighted instead of near sighted and had to wear glasses because of it. She did indeed wear contacts, but only when she was alone with Scotland. When they went on a date or were alone together she would wear contacts instead of glasses.

England then blushed profusely and huffed at America's comment. She was not enjoying him insulting her like this or telling her to wear contacts outside of her home. She could bloody well do what she wanted, she was an adult and he had no right to boss her around as if she was a child.

She only wore contacts for Scotland, so he could appreciate her baby face and eyes up close. Because only he was allowed to see her like that, because he was her husband. Their bodies and hearts belonged to each other only. Because of this they only showed certain parts of themselves to each other, aside from their personalities.

When they were alone, England would remove her glasses and wear contacts. Letting down her hair from their usual bunches so her hair would tumble down to her waist like golden waves. Her radiance and beauty shining through, allowing him to look upon the old face of the women he met. But with or without her glasses, his heart still yearned for her.

In return, Scotland would allow his barriers to break and show the more loving and affectionate side of himself. Unbeknownst to most he was indeed clingy and childish sometimes. But when he wasn't being annoying, she actually found that side of him to be adorable and it would only make her love for him grow stronger.

"Come on. You've been wearing them forever. At least show yourself off a bit" America groaned heavily. He then reached out for her glasses to take them off and reveal her face. He had heard from the likes of France and Spain that back in the day she had been a beauty, now he wanted to see it for himself. I mean why should be be left out?

England stiffened and back away her face heating up. What America didn't know was that she had a baby face, making her look younger than she actually was. She wasn't exactly ashamed of it, but there were a few nations who tended to tease her on it more than they should have, which caused her to feel self conscious.

Only France, Spain and her lover Scotland knew this. However, they swore to secrecy about it knowing how self-conscious she was about it. Though they did tease her about it when she removed them, but in good humor and never out of spite. They were two of the greatest known lovers as far as countries, followed by the Italy brothers.

"W… wait America…stop… "England stammered nervously. She never let anyone see her face, everyone had their secrets and her baby face was one of them. She didn't want America to see and tease her. He had a bad habit of not letting things go, if everyone knew then she would never hear the end of it.

Scotland then leaned in the doorway looking very pissed off. His cigarette hanging out of his mouth, both his body and facial language giving off an intimidating aura. His eyebrow twitching slightly as he watched America torment his wife. It was taking all his willpower not to teach America a painful lesson.

He could see England was uncomfortable with being taken out of her comfort zone and being harassed by America. Only he was allowed to make her feel embarrassed and nobody else. But he knew his limits of when enough was enough and the joke had gone too far, but the same could not be said for America.

America shivered slightly upon seeing the Scottish nation. It was no secret that quite a few other nations were scared of Scotland and for good reason. The only person who wasn't was England. However, that often confused America, how England could be so close to Scotland and not shit herself with fear whenever he lost his temper.

Scotland peered at his wife quietly, his green eyes intense with annoyance. He could see the small tears forming in her eyes and the frustration on her face. She was trying her hardest not to cry and make a scene due to her feelings being hurt. Seeing her make that face was something he wouldn't stand for.

He then averted his gaze to America, making his displeasure known. "Am a interrupting ye America?" he growled crossly. He wasn't very happy about how familiar America had come to act around his wife as he got older. For all that America had once been a son to him, he didn't appreciate people taking what belonged to him.

England was his wife and soulmate, nobody was allowed to love her but him. Nobody was allowed to touch her so familiarly but him. How she acted or dressed was completely up to her, he would only stand by her side and act as her partner and other half. Though he would keep her in line when she seemed like she was behaving unlike herself.

America huffed and folded his arms peering at England with annoyance. "England is being really uncool. She's been wearing glasses since like forever, she needs to step up her fashion sense Y'know" he muttered. Aside from her nerdy appearance and so called ladylike personality, England was a cute girl. She had a great body but she never showed herself and kept dressing like a prude.

Scotland's eyebrow twitched and he stiffened, but he held his temper back. Was America really being so ballsy that he was insulting his wife's appearance? So what that England had chosen to dull down her appearance? Her war years were over and she simply wanted to live out her life in peace. What was so bad about that?

"America, stop pestering ma wife aboot her appearance. Up yer arse wi yer opinion ye wee shite" Scotland growled fiercely. He would never tolerate anyone insulting his wife. America was always judging others based on their cultures of differences to his own nation. He may have been centuries old but he had a lot of growing up to do that was for sure.

Where England had gone wrong in raising him, he didn't know. Sure, he had some impressive cities, musicians and food etc. But he was an imperfect as the rest of them. He till tried to fit other people into his own image, trying to change them and pull them from their comfort zone. which most days did not end well for him.

America huffed and pouted crossly. He was only trying to make a suggestion, England had been wearing the same maid dress since she had been his ward all those centuries ago. She should change her hairstyle, wear something different and try and act cooler. Staying the same was so boring, yet so many nations seemed to prefer that lifestyle.

He then stormed off sulkily going to find someone else who would be better company. He had only been trying to voice his opinion and bring England out of her shell. "Buzzkills" he muttered under his breath. They always had to ruin his fun. Older nations could be such a pain in his ass sometimes.

England then relaxed and sighed a heavy breath of relief. She had thought America would never leave her alone. Thank god, Scotland had been nearby or she would have lost it. Just what in the hell was wrong with her outfit? It represented her years as working as a nurse in the war years and healing wounded soldiers.

"Thank you. I was worried he would continue to pester me for longer than necessary" She said gratefully. What would she do without him? He always showed up when she needed him. While she did love America and he would always be her adopted son, he did tend to act like a handful now that he was bigger. But she only wished he would get off her case a little.

Scotland then moved from his position at the door and walked towards his wife. He could see she was stressed from dealing with America and worried about dealing with France. She never really enjoyed the meetings much because nobody took her seriously or harassed her. Those glasses weren't just for show, she was indeed an intelligent woman.

As he closed the gap between them and came closer to her, he placed his hands close to her face and removed her glasses. However instead of panicking like she had with America, she simply allowed it. She never minded it when Scotland touched her so familiarly, it was soothing, comforting even.

Scotland pulled away the spectacles and revealed her stunning green orbs. They were still as beautiful and shiny as they had been that day too. It made him fall in love with her all over again. "Only a' kin make fun o ye. A'n only a' kin see ye lookin sae cute" he said tenderly. Only he could look upon the face of his wife without her glasses, because if not America would try steal her.

England was his beloved and the woman he had married. The raging warrior with the gleaming green eyes who had aroused the fire inside of him and still made it burn all these years later. His heart would always be hers, he would never dream of giving it to another woman. She was the only person he would ever need.

England's expression softened and reached her hand out gripped his arm gently. Her fingers squeezing the material of his jacket tightly, but not enough to hurt him. She loved him so much it hurt, he was as precious to her as she was he. Their love for each other spanning centuries, through different era's and many wars.

Scotland closed the gap and cupped her cheeks with his hands gently, caressing her cheeks with his thumb. Only in front of her did she show his affectionate side. Only to her did he show this love, he would never allow anyone else to see him make this face, for she was his weakness.

They gazed at each other silently for a while, a silent conversation of love being shared between the two of them. They were so precious to one another yet they need not say it out loud. They already knew, with the way they looked at each other, the way they kissed and how their bodies still craved each other's touch. They truly were meant to be.

Scotland then leaned forward and kissed his wife tenderly still cupping her cheeks as he did so. She still tasted as sweet as ever, the gentle perfume of her hair wafting up his nose. He would never grow tired of kissing her, holding her, of being with her. She was his soulmate and his love for her would never fade.

England closed her eyes upon his lips catching her own. Her long lashes caressing her cheeks and a small moan escaping her lips. He tasted of tobacco and whiskey, but it was a taste and scent she had come to love. The smell she once hated with a passion becoming one she could not be without.

The two stood there for a while locked lips for a while. Unaware of the world around them and only being able to see one another. Nobody else mattered in this moment but them. Eventually they parted lips breathlessly. Both slightly flushed in the face from the lack of air due their intense kiss. Even after all these centuries their kisses took their breaths away.

Scotland wrapped his arms around England pulling her close to his chest and nuzzling into her hair. Without her glasses, she could hug him properly without having to worry about damage. Scotland then sighed heavily still holding England close to him, "A'm gae'n tae have tae keep an eye on America. Wee shite is gaen tae get a mammie kink" he growled.

He didn't care how big or powerful America was as a nation. He may have been bigger but Scotland was far stronger and had more experience in terms of military and fighting. He didn't know fear unless he had seen an angry scot. He had just as many brave soldiers and leaders in history as America had.

England simply laughed quietly and smiled. All of her worries, all of her doubts, they all left when she was in his arms. Because she never felt as safe as she did when she was with him. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, the heart that beat only for her and no one else. Her love belonged to him and him alone.

But she had to admit, seeing Scotland flustered because of America was too cute for words. She could tell he was jealous in every sense of the word, not happy at America's familiarity with her physically. But she would never say that, because it was her precious secret.

Only she could see him make this face, to see him so flustered and upset of other men. To see him look so loving and tender towards her, just like it was his to see her like she was now. Because they belonged to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never piss off the Scottish, you will regret it  
> I know, I'm 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for chapters


End file.
